1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mount, and more particularly, a wall mount for a display apparatus which can selectively adjust a tilting angle of a screen of a flat display apparatus mounted on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP (Plasma Display Panel) or an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has excellent image quality and other features and thus is widely used for a TV and a monitor as a flat display apparatus. Therefore, a wall-mountable display apparatus is in demand because it comparatively reduces a limit to an installation space for the wall-mountable display apparatus.
In FIG, 1, a conventional wall mount for a display apparatus comprises a mounting bracket 1, an angle control part 3 provided in an upper part of the mounting bracket 1, and having a plurality of angle control grooves 2, a tilting bracket 4 rotatably coupled to a lower part of the mounting bracket 1 and on which a display apparatus 8 is mounted, and a link part 7 having an angle control bar 5 in a first end thereof and a hinge bar 6 in a second end thereof. The angle control bar 5 is constrained in the angle control grooves 2 of the angle control part 3, and the hinge bar 6 is combined to the tilting bracket 4 by a hinge. A wall mount with this configuration is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 1998-23535.
However, the above wall mount for a display apparatus requires a user to control the link part 7 to move the angle control bar 5 up and down along the angle control grooves 2 of the angle control part 3, and thus usability and efficiency of control are decreased, while causing a time-consuming manual process.
Additionally, the angle control bar 5 is located in the angle control grooves 2 of the angle control part 3 without a separate combiner, and therefore it is difficult to maintain stable coupling.